1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a sliding package incorporating at least one retractable panel.
A package of this kind is adapted to contain an article of any kind to which access is available or not depending on the position of a retractable panel. The article in question may comprise a plurality of matches and an abrasive surface for striking them or medication, pastilles or any other pharmaceutical and/or foodstuffs product, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to provide matches and an abrasive pad for striking them (hereinafter referred to as a striker) in a book type package. The book of matches generally comprises a retractable flap that has to be turned back to obtain access to the matches and their striker. Thus an extremely important safety condition is not met in that the striker is accessible only when the matches are also accessible. Thus on striking a match it is possible that other matches will ignite at the same time.
Another serious inconvenience of these known packages for matches is that they are easily opened by a child, as it is only necessary to turn back a flap.
Moreover, once a few matches have been used the hinged flap providing access to the matches is often damaged and does not close properly, which once again compromises the safety of such matchbooks.
An object of the present invention is to remedy all these disadvantages and to provide a package which is safer in use and easy and economical to manufacture.
The package in accordance with the present invention is also suitable for containing articles such as medication.
Many medications are currently sold as tablets packed under a plastic film on a backing sheet, each tablet being detached through the backing sheet independently of the others. Tablets packed in this way (referred to hereinafter as cards) are usually sold in a cardboard box or similar type traditional container. A leaflet giving instructions for use and indicating the dosage is also placed inside this box.
This form of packaging has many disadvantages, however.
For one thing, it is easy for children to open the package as it is in the familiar form of a box.
For another thing, once the box of medication has been opened a number of times the leaflet tends to be jammed, crumpled or torn in the far end of the box or, worse still, thrown away as it prevents the box being closed. Consequently, any medication packaged in this way can end up without any dosage instructions, which is extremely dangerous.
An object of the present invention is to overcome all of these disadvantages and in particular to provide a form of packaging which, although easy to open for an adult, does not open in the traditional way and so frustrates any attempt by a child to open it, and in which the dosage instructions cannot be discarded, lost or damaged or impede closing of the package.
A further object of the invention is to provide a package that is easy and economical to manufacture.